Everyone Dies
by primadonna1stlady
Summary: Not as bad as it sounds. Actually a fic about happiness. Annoying title came from start of the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Old Age's Curse

**Right uhh so this is my first ever fic and I would love it if you R&R.**

**oh yeah and I don't own anything... Unfortunately!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock turned to John with a look of panic on his face. "John, I'm dying." He said in horror.

"No, you're not, Sherlock, it's only a small burn." John replies with worry on his face.

"I am" he insisted "Painfully and slowly."

"I'm sure I would have recognised something that serious if you were." John tried to reason, the panic making his voice waver.

"I mean I'm slowly dying, everyone is, and I know nothing." Sherlock insists stepping closer to John and invading his personal space. John let out a sigh of relief that danced across Sherlocks' cheek.

"B-but you're the most intelligent man on earth" John stuttered as his heart reacted violently to Sherlock's closeness. He'd accepted that he had feelings for the man ages ago, but still shocked himself with his reaction to Sherlock. Looking up at the tall detective he saw something close to sorrow flickering across his face, but Sherlock schooled his expression before John could be sure.

"You are. You know everything. And what you don't know you can deduce in a matter of seconds." John reassured him.

Sherlock lifted his hand to stroke John's face and slowly, hesitantly brought his lips to meet John's. Before Sherlock could register anything, John had taken over and pushed the Detective against a wall, letting his hands roam freely across Sherlocks' back. The taller man let out a squeak of shock as their hips brushed and John backed off suddenly.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry" He muttered again and again as he straightened himself before running up the stairs to his room, leaving Sherlock standing against the wall, his hand on his lips, stunned. John knew that his reaction was stupid, both reactions he should say. His first, being kissing back, it was obviously an experiment of some sort, and his second, being apologising, it had been Sherlock who initiated the kiss so by rights he should be apologising.

Sherlock was, in a word, shocked. He never expected John to actually have feelings for him, despite all his genius deductions, John was a constant surprise. He was unpredictable. But after what Sherlock had rather idiotically done just three minutes earlier, he had uncovered a completely new facet to the gem known as John. _Since when did he start thinking of John in metaphors?_

Slowly and quietly climbing the stairs to Johns' room, avoiding the 3rd and 9th step with worryingly practiced ease, he knelt outside the door and listened.


	2. Chapter 2: MidLife Crisis

Kneeling outside Johns' door, he listened for the telltale sign that he was packing to leave, but all Sherlock could hear was sobbing.

"...Idiot John... not gay... can't believe... not possible... bloody Sherlock... experiment..."

At the last snippet of mumbling Sherlock got up, crept down the stairs silently, and then ran back up them. He paused at the door to catch his breath before knocking and then flouncing in to perch on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry John. I didn't think... I didn't know you felt that way..." Sherlock was at a loss for words.

John instantly switched into defence mode (which in his case was also attack mode),

"The great and mighty Sherlock failed to deduce my feelings? And what has made him stoop so low, that he deigns to come and apologise to a _normal person_" he sneered as Sherlock withdrew the hand he had extended towards John for fear of it being bitten off.

Seeing the hurt expression flash across Sherlocks' face, John snapped out of his rage.

"That hurt... I'm so sorry... It's just I can't... You wouldn't... I mean..." he stopped and clenched his fists in annoyance before curling up on his bed again.

"I'm straight and you're asexual. That means that whatever happened was because of an experiment." Johns' conclusion was muffled by his pillow.

Sherlock climbed onto the bed and wrapped his long arms around the Army Doctor, feeling him stiffen and slowly relax.

"Listen to me when I tell you this, because you know I dislike repeating myself." He said quietly into Johns' ear, "You are the only person to ever stay with me, you came back when I tried to push you away... hell, you shot someone for me when I had only met you a few hours earlier... And don't think I've forgotten the other day when you threatened Donovan with the murder weapon because she insulted me."

John pushed himself into Sherlock involuntarily, "I'm straight, you're asexual" he mumbled into the pillow, causing Sherlock to sit up and move so that John could see him.

"Yes, but that is your personal diagnosis isn't it. You presume I'm asexual because you can't comprehend how someone doesn't need an emotional relationship with anyone." Sherlock sighed as John looked up from the pillow, "I never thought I'd feel the need to constantly reassure myself with another person. I never thought I'd rely on someone like I rely on you." He took a deep breath before continuing "I have had a few short relationships and every time I was the one who got hurt, not my boyfriend. I learnt not to trust and that is why people think I am asexual."

Johns' head snapped up at the word 'boyfriend' and he took a deep breath before saying "I'm not gay though, am I?" he asked Sherlock because suddenly he had no idea, for his entire life he thought he was straight, but now his world was being spun around and he was confused.

"Gay? No I don't think so. You may be Bi-sexual though. It means that you are happy with women but you will still be attracted to men." Sherlock replied warily, "Remember when we went to the palace, and I was in a sheet. Well... I knew you weren't completely straight then. And then with Irene, she wore nothing and you didn't react, because I was in the room."

"Are you sure?" John asked again, "I've never felt like this and I was in the bloody army!"

"I'm certain John" Sherlock replied pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I knew you needed to be 'come out to yourself' as it were, which is why I did this, you are so calm in every other situation I thought you'd deal with it. As I said, you are the only person who can surprise me."

John sat up and wrapped his arms around Sherlock, pressed his head into his shoulder and cried. Sherlock not knowing how to deal with crying flatmates, put his arms awkwardly around Johns' shoulders and held him until his sobs subsided.


	3. Chapter 3: Youth's Redemption

As Johns' sobs subsided and his breathing calmed, Sherlock pressed kisses to his hair whispering nonsense like;

"It's alright... We'll be fine... We're in this together... It will be okay... It will go slowly... Calm down..." He felt quite silly for saying these things but after a while they created a mantra which he repeated again and again in time with Johns' heartbeat. Finally John was calm and he said one thing that would change their lives.

"I love you Sherlock." He murmured into Sherlocks' chest.

"I love you too John." Sherlock replied as he too Johns' face in his hands and kissed him.

Their lips lightly brushed before Sherlock closed the gap and pressed a chaste kiss to Johns' lips. John, being the overly passionate one, pressed closer and let his tongue lightly brush Sherlocks' bottom lip, asking permission and receiving it, his hand scorching a trail across Sherlocks' back.

Sherlock stiffened in shock at the thought that he'd never actually been properly kissed, and John pulled back, worried that he had done something wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry colouring his tone.

"I'm fine" Sherlock replied tersely, standing up abruptly and looking down at John his face a mix of emotions, "Tea?"

"Uh... Please..." John replied confused and upset that Sherlock seemed to be regretting it now. Sherlock swept from the room with his usual grandeur and ran down the stairs leaving John to follow slowly.

Silence descended on the flat as Sherlock made tea and John sat twiddling his thumbs trying to work out what had just happened. _Was it something he did? Does Sherlock not actually love me? Did I do something wrong? I'm so confused, it hurts so much!_ John jumped as Sherlocks' hand brushed his cheek catching the tears which ran silently down his face.

"I'm sorry, I've never..." Sherlock trailed off and John almost laughed at the fact that for once the Detective was speechless.

"It's fine. I love you" John whispered as he wiped away the tears staining his cheeks.

"I love you too" Sherlock whispered reverently as he pressed a kiss to his eyelids. Capturing Johns hands in his he pulled him up from the sofa and pressed his lips to Johns' neck. As John relaxed Sherlock slipped his hands under the back of the jumper, and felt John shiver from the cold of his hands. Sherlock pressed John against the wall and bit on his neck hard. He sucked the skin into his mouth and with an encouraging moan he bit again making sure to leave a mark.

Unfortunately it was then that Lestrade decided to call about a case.


	4. Chapter 4: The Birth of a New Life

They had been together for three months now, no-one but Mrs Hudson knew, and that was through her walking in on them while they were enjoying an intimate film.

John looked over at his secret lover as he spoke impatiently on the phone to Lestrade, obviously there was a case.

"Yes... Yes... We'll be there... Of course... Ten minutes..." Sherlock hung up before yelling for John and sprinting out the door with his coat and scarf to get a cab. John casually walked out chuckling at the gorgeous mans' childish glee.

At the crime scene they were greeted by the usual "Freak!" and "Hello pet! Got bored of your owner yet?" Usually John would ignore it, but today he saw the flash of pain across Sherlocks face. They'd argued earlier and John had threatened to leave until Sherlock broke down and begged him to promise never to leave.

"John? John! JOHN!" the voices of Sherlock and Lestrade cut through the red haze blocking his vision and he realised that he had Anderson by the throat and was slowly trying to choke him. John released him in shock and staggered backwards into Sherlock who righted him and held tight to his arm while Lestrade yelled at Anderson.

"I know you do it all the time! I ignore it because they do but don't think I will ever give you a chance again. If I ever hear of anyone insulting anyone else in bad humour I will put you on Death Notification Duty!" Lestrade turned to Anderson as he tried to speak,

"File charges... Assault... Officer of the Law..." He managed to croak.

"I DON'T CARE!" Lestrade roared, "Get out of my sight before I try to strangle you myself!"

Donovan helped Anderson to his feet as Lestrade walked off. John turned to look at Sherlock and saw his eyes shining,

"Oh shit!" he muttered before swiftly manoeuvring Sherlock into a nearby cafe and through to the toilets where he stopped and pressed Sherlock against the wall and kissed away the tears that threatened to mar his perfect face.

Returning to the crime scene Sherlock slowly let go of Johns' arm but not before Lestrade noted it with wide eyes. John, seeing this, blushed and hurriedly looked away avoiding Sherlocks' questioning gaze. Sherlock focused on the body and called John over to diagnose the cause of death. They worked silently together until Lestrade interrupted them and John jumped in surprise. Sherlock was by his side immediately, his hand tangled in Johns' sleeve. This got an interesting reaction from Lestrade and John.

"What are you doing?" John asked, confused because Sherlock was the one who wanted to keep their relationship secret.

"I don't care anymore. I want to show them that you'll never leave me" Sherlock replied and John turned back as Lestrade noticed and started choking.

"What did you want?" Sherlock asked in his usual irritated way, "I'm trying to work"

Lestrade hesitated "I-I was wondering how John was feeling after his little head to head with Ander..."

"Don't say his name!" John interrupted, "I may have to hunt him down again if you do."

Lestrades' eyes grew wide as Sherlock began to massage Johns' shoulders and whispered something in his ear that made him blush? and... giggle? _Did John just GIGGLE?_

John cleared his throat and focused on the entry and exit wounds with Sherlock following close behind. Lestrade exchanged a shocked glance with Donovan and Anderson.

"Aha!" Sherlock cried, whirling around on the spot and grabbing Johns' arm, "Lestrade, if the aunt has arthritis in her knees and a Ginger Tom cat then arrest her!"

"How-?" John asked, his role in things was always to ask how and then compliment his skills, but this time he was planning to mix things up a bit.

"Well it's obvious, there are ginger cat hairs all over the body, which, by the way, our incompetent little forensics succeeded to miss, the body is left even though there's a cupboard no more than three paces away, and the only pictures of the aunt are formal photographs and the aunt is using too many muscles just to smile." Sherlock concluded with a smirk at John, who turned and gazed up at his partner.

"That was... well..." He began to say before swallowing a slight hiccup and putting his hands on Sherlocks' chest. Sherlock, seeing the intent in Johns' eyes leaned forwards and grazed his lips with a gentle sigh. John, as per usual, lost control and pushed Sherlock up against the hall wall and held him there as he kissed down his neck.

They finally pulled away grinning as the Yarders coughed awkwardly and tried to look in separate directions.

"How long? You two? What?" Lestrade managed to splutter.

"Three months" Sherlock said in his 'I'm bored' voice and he looked down at John who was pressed against his side like a baby monkey.

"Ugh gross!" Anderson muttered and Lestrade whirled around and glared at him.

"I don't see why you get to make a fuss" John said pointedly "after all we all know what goes on in the coffee tent when you think we're all absorbed in the bodies."

Lestrade spluttered again and Sherlock looked down at John with wide eyes, only just becoming aware of why he was trying to hide his waist area.

"Yeah... Sherlock I've got a problem..." John whispered to him.

"It looks like exhibitionism is one of your many fetishes" Sherlock growled into his ear, grinning wider as he felt the unmistakable bulge twitch.

"Sorry folks!" He said in a rather cheerful way, "I have some business to attend to. Lestrade, if you give me the papers," he grabbed them and passed them to John who held them over his crotch subtly, "and let me know when the aunt is arrested, I shall be leaving." And with that he swept out the door with John walking awkwardly behind him.

_Everyone dies, but not everyone has to die alone..._


End file.
